Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012)
Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning is a single-player action role-playing game for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Ken Rolston acts as the game's executive designer, R. A. Salvatore created the game universe and lore, with Todd McFarlane working on the artwork, and Grant Kirkhope creating the musical score. It was developed by 38 Studios and Big Huge Games. The game was released on February 7, 2012, in North America and on February 9, 2012, in Europe. Voice Cast 'Main Characters' *Agarth - John Cygan *Alyn Shir - Abby Craden *Assyr - Liam O'Brien (Credited Only) *Bisarane - Matt Welton *Ciara Sydanus - Adrienne Barbeau *Cydan - Charles Shaugnessy *Encel - Jim Cummings *Fomorus Hugues - Jim Ward *Gadflow - Jim Cummings *General Tilera - Kirsten Potter *Grim Onwig - Dave B. Mitchell *Grimshaw - Robin Atkin Downes (Credited Only) *Guran - Gillon Stephenson *Gwyn Anwy - Laura Bailey *Hallam the White - Liam Tuohy *Jubal Caledus - James Garrett *Khamazandu - Simon Templeman (Credited Only) *King Wencen - Matt Wolf *Maid of Windemere - Eliza Jane Schneider *Nyralim - JB Blanc *Ost Ordura - Enn Reitel *Taibreah - Siobhan Flynn *Templar Octienne - Peter Woodward (Credited Only) *Tine Delfric - Daniel Riordan *Tirnoch - Siobhan Flynn *Titarion - Liam O'Brien *Ventrinio - Nick Jameson 'Other Voices' *Michelle Arthur *Laura Bailey (Credited Only) *Adrienne Barbeau (Credited Only) *Susanne Blakeslee - Adessa Citizen, Alrette Rond, Bronwen Senn, Captain Canwen, Coriana Anwon, Fiona Terane, Hillared Gastyr, Lina Ardeen, Magessa Ohr, Mari Wydin, Nettie Grildas, Rathir Citizen, Siobhan Reen, Villager *Steve Blum - Adessa Citizen, Ayten Prisoner, Balthasar, Brother Aedwin, Brother Mason, Brun the Bard, City Watch, Dock Worker, Eormen Gest, Fioran Agrost, Gunnar Frode, Halwyn Orr, Han Tetran, Holte Frenn, Jokull Fangard, Morganer Rile, Prisoner, Raf Klyr, Red Idward, Rey Kildeen, Soldier, Sverri Kura, Thorvald Ulfsson, Varani Merchant, Varani Wayfarer, Viper Daggermaster, Vonne Gortan, Wismey Destan *Edita Brychta - Arvia, Guard, Olaana *Julianne Buescher - Aery, Beckry Aideh, Cora Banick, Daughter of Lyria, Fighter, Genlise, Great Huntress Hartwen, Grima Pedeoras, Maiwen Wyvyrn-Gifre, Molly Jsnick, Rathir Citizen, Rhiad Guth, Rhose Badon, Rhudlyn Rhewani, Savant Raina Njorn, Serabel Nareen, Servant, Soldier, Tender of Nyralim, Villager *Cam Clarke - Allied Soldier, Anru Besin, Brother Delf, Brother Holt, Brother Wulf, Den Patron, Docent Deod Twillt, Edwin Leodwald, Elrod Edman, Erion Rheidarn, Fighter, Freynold Korrast, Gladiator, Gray Gunnar, Hakon Apullos, Idwold Freward, Kandrian Guard, Kandrian Stone, Lord Indre Kandrian, Maedrigal Fenn, Magnus' Guard, Myren Toll, Pell Grandy, Ratofer, Rogue, Retainer, Steg Darkvari, Thaddeus Holm, Traveler, Varani Refugee, Viper Swordmaster, Wil Donall *Barry Dennen - Abblier the Addled, Adar, Adath Skoria, Aethan Engar, Arena Fan, Atheof Cergren, Bodine Borgue, Brogan Adair, Brother Udo, Calovar, Dalentarth Stone, Driadore Sele, Droser, Eamonn, Emile Elvire, Ettinmere Stone, Father Dynwel, Frost Soldier, Galin, Gawait Hand, Gorguath Stone, Harriset Donnel, Haxhi Stone, Jakasen, Jennery Vauner, Kreger the Devout, Monk of St. Eadric, Odwald Bynothas, Pledge, Seelie Warrior, Simeon Crowe, Sir Tarca, Sorrows Tender, Strange Merchant, Summer Fae, Summer's End Stone, Tender of Nyralim, Varani Wayfarer, Villager, Viper Sorcerer, Viscount Setter the Allseer, Ysa Citizen *Robin Atkin Downes - Chancellor Erawn, Colbanus, Dren, Edgard Bastion, Halcyor, Private Menyr, Seelie Warrior, Tyr Magnus *Alistair Duncan - Alserund Stone, Gryamar, Herald, Pledge, Pledge Ficon, Sagrell, Saramer, Sir Airmer, Sir Elswin, Ysa Citizen *Greg Ellis - Ainmhi, Aksel Dawn, Aloff the Hunter, Ansel Wethering, Apotyre Miner, Artan Caid, Bede Pengaras, Billis Aideh, Britt Hagni, Brother Egan, Camden Wulflac, Capstan Odvar, Curran Crand, Cyrus Erlin, Declan Malus, Gelt Far, Gladiator, Gorem Kane, Halder Rodric, Hireling, Hreid Amelthoe, Jakin Madsen, Johan Vernt, Oleander Sinclair, Olin Risberg, Othel Holn, Pledgeshield, Remus Bloodhawk, Renerit Vale, Rialtes Marr, Rogue, Sihtric Vorm, Trader Hidon, Ugnar Odgray, Ungris Yriden, Urlik, Ursin Kettle, Varani Wayfarer, Varen Seawine, Viper Archer, Warsworn Mercenary, Ysa Citizen *Erin Fitzgerald - Agatha Tor, Ambassador Brenner, Ambassador Mandolph, Argine, Cirys Lollyrs, Corialia Scathe, Docent Augra Tenet, Eselette Rier, Finna, Gelphyne Nargyfier, Guard, Hiroen Karet, Luminitsa, Maire, Meyra Maun, Pledgeshield Dydyn, Sister Zelda, Soldier, Sorli Golgoti, Syllareta Vauner, Weniret Soll *Siobhan Flynn *James Garrett (Credited Only) *Michael Gough - Alfar Soldier, Ametair, Arthagall, Captain Dodwyn, Dennrit Rond, Gwach Morhen, Maeve Arigal, Myrcyr, Pledge, Rathir Citizen, Sergeant Odi, Sir Farrara, Soldier, Son of Lyria, Squire Brio, Stone of the Midden, Summer Fae, Traveler, Tuatha Rogue, Tuatha Priest, Utricul, Wyl Werrenir, Zanvil Whit *Julian Holloway - Adessa Citizen, Alabastra Stone, Amaura Stone, Bardan Tam, Bloody Bones, Cadoroc, Enser Garrou, Eric Porthe, Grand Faemage Gorrenet, Malthon, Menetyre Stone, Miner, Sir Creth, Stone of Winter, The Headsman, Tuatha Soldier *James Horan - Adin Clunwawl, Alfar Soldier, Arick Nareen, Banraun the Smithy, Commander Owaiglyn, Cyf Cadyr, Clyeth Arne, Favian Tyrn, Gwastl Brad, Hired Hand, Khamazandu, Longshoreman, Mel Aglir Citizen, Nuer Bedlym, Private Cornall, Private Eilis, Rathir Citizen, Rathir Servant, Savant Itran Sconn, Servant, Soldier, Squire Coran, Villager, Wounded Soldier, Ysa Citizen *Cornelia Hayes O'Herlihy *Matthew Mercer - Adept Jorum Quintis, Adessa Citizen, Adrian Agni, Aesa Alfarinn, Alix Anatole, Almain Refugee, Anred Amfast, Audern Reis, Beorn, Boxer Rak, Captain Fros Gonthorm, Cenner Bruge, Den Patron, Emaire Citizen, Father Etair, Gertern Asker, Gorhart Citizen, Hanrik Aulde, Herc Adwold, Hireling, Holden LaFayette, Javert Poole, Jearn Valice, Kalinotte Etrene, Laest Noster, Lenero Faust, Locksmith Tarion, Maslow Tarric, Miner, Octienne's Guard, Oreyn Vilsar, Pledgeshield, Ruin Imas, Senecer Macit, Stellan Reitan, Summoner, Tefroy Tarion, Templar, Traveler, Varik Dunbert, Villager *Dave B. Mitchell (Credited Only) *Julie Nathanson - Betheli Jons, Brae Folmoric, Enslaved Refugee, Frama Aedic, Gizela Wulflac, Mythany Keen, Orcha Tetran, Settler *Liam O'Brien - Giran Alba, Itran the Shade, Knave of Pride, Maxen, Seelie Warrior, Tuatha Soldier *Amanda Philipson *Moira Quirk - Bitter Frost Soldier, Cavaneer, Lamarra *Enn Reitel - Francois Tennes, Jailkeeper, Mine Guard, Praetorian, Vault Guard *Rebecca Riedy - Arcana Scholar, Cleas Nerenne, Ellova, Guard, Iluvia, Lady Oleyn, Luca Soren, Marisal Cadyr, Menri Togh, Nuala Ignas, Onfei Cather, Queen Belmaid, Rathir Citizen, Seila Twayn, Servant, Sola, Soldier, Summer Fae, Summer Stone, Villager, Warlord Whenery, Ysa Citizen *Daniel Riordan (Credited Only) *Bailee des Rocher *Salli Saffioti - Adessa Citizen, Alisen Seawine, Almain Refugee, Minn the Grinner *Eliza Jane Schneider - Adessa Citizen, Aewin Rathgar, Arthesa Lille, Aura Hanri, Ayten Militia, Ballad's Squire, City Watch, Didenhil Militia, Doness Vere, Emaire Militia, Guard, Hogni Borr, Nanne Hanri, Savant Red Thombrum, Scholar, Scholar Airancourt, Scholia Arcana Prefect, Tirin's Rest Militia, Valor Arena Guard *Charles Shaugnessy - Florion, Guard, Osduin, Seterlu *David Shaughnessy - Arnick Arduna, Avicenn Etelle, Ayten Militia, Captain Mys, City Watch, Darkvari Outlaw, Didenhil Militia, Emaire Militia, Gavroche Valle, Guard, Octienne's Guard, Peta Raesdic, Rathir Watch Remy Kallas, Scholia Arcana Prefect, Scout Edoel Brelt, Tirin's Rest Militia, Whitestone Mercenary *Alan Shearman - Adept Morticrum Addler, Aedran Tyr, Cadogan Twayn, Colm Alba, Colm Bardan, Daedinnear, Efyr Dynnwel, Einar Abergast, Eli Tems, Erion Raff, Faldranafari, Fargill Enfries, General Fynn, Gordan Lot, Miner, Orsinian Paige, Templar, Vian Cevrus, Wren Penderghast, Ysa Citizen *André Sogliuzzo - Adept Han Ery, Adessa Citizen, Alard Aedic, Ambassador Kulder, Ambassador Odvar, Anker Edmure, Apotyre Miner, Apule Vire, Arhaus Vorm, Brok Almar, Brother Aedwin, Brother Gamian, Corporal Ivar, Claude Ganne, Courdan Passant, Decanus Bruten, Durant Alaghus, Einar Longnose, Borri Kura, Enconeg Holn, Grian Shane, Guian Stebic, Initiate, Karth Hilfred, Kester Barclay, Klang Tarrycheek, Lirin Cynric, Longshoreman, Loutre Gent, Manon Souris, Mayor Eswin Ealfhelm, Mel Aglir Citizen, Miner, Ommer Vogard, Praetorian, Rove Welkirk, Tarrick Smith, Telemachus Rasp, Templar Octienne, Vigor Broadshield, Villager, Wivi Rasmussen, Wyl Rendig, Ysa Citizen *Keith Szarabajka - Adessa Citizen, Afan Del, Alfar Soldier, Cadoc Reen, Captain Drefan, Corporal Marsten, Courier, Faitir Scaith, Feride Ouet, Galen Gwalchmai, Hired Hand, Illyn Doldran, Kandrian Guard, Lanus Davril, Mallion Anwon, Mel Aglir Citizen, Milou, Miner, Oliver Dartan, Rathir Citizen, Savant Abel Gefroy, Scholar, Soldier, Sparrow, Suner Pome, Villager, Window Grill, Wystran Nol, Ysa Citizen *Courtenay Taylor - Aara Lollyrs, Briente Kall, Cali Keen, Carasta Arawyn, Elayen Dark, Emaire Citizen, Fridi Edstar, Froma Tonwald, Graem Haille, Heki Hraedin, Hera Orhelm, Hired Hand, Hireling, Lyra Turrelm, Parwen Well, Private Janara, Rathir Citizen, Reen Quiller, Sephedra Wyll, Soldier, Tanra Wyvyrn-Gifre, Traveler, Waitress *Simon Templeman - Arbos, Ballads Squire, Captain Eriad Talibor, Cutter Brannagh, Daltan Eames, Ebsol Wyvyrn-Gifre, Elund Carth, Enger Loren, Enion Gaius, Galafor Stone, Glianal, Green, Harit Wyle, Hollowlands Stone, Idris Theonen, Jeibir Calurin, Joril, Kandrian Gatekeeper, Liordran, Lord Callor, Matrim Hawkins, Mattix Dace, Mel Aglir Citizen, Nag Fendar, Nil Kern, Nomeron, Pledge, Rathir Citizen, Soldier, Stone of Summer, Stone of the Red Marches, Stone of the Wolds, Tala-Rane Stone, White Nil Kern, Windemere Stone, Ysa Citizen *Paula Tiso - Ereen Meniadh, Pledgeshield, Priestess Corelon, Selni Peliad *Liam Tuohy - Echostone *Anna Vocino - Adessa Citizen, Ani Gunnar, Bera Grastar, Deda Eolfred, Eloren Criet, Fruit Vendor, Gorhart Citizen, Guenfear Wyle, Hireling, Jedda Kerning, Julia Tam, Larsa Ifwin, Marga Sammoc, Servant, Singing Nell, Soldier, Templar, Templar Jorielle, Templar Montainel, Varani Refugee, Villager, Winred Teiner *Kari Wahlgren - Abelyra Seranon, Adessa Citizen, Ambassador Icob, Anela Cergren, Den Patron, Ferria Stalt, Gwenna Hand, Hireling, Hrindi Zungar, Idwa Widfrond, Initiate, Lerkara Fel, Mym Cid, Odarath Stone, Penri Kell, Pledgeshield, Rikka Egest, Sari Cemble, Thora Woolstring, Traveler, Ysa Citizen *Jim Ward - Adessa Citizen, Agraivin Hand, Allon Vennt, Arena Fan, Askel Thorin, Borm of Bowstrings, Docent Del Gadra, Ealfwig Grilricas, Edgar Aron, Franz Englehart, Garaner Vernt, Kells Cafferty, Mad Dog, Obart Perigum, Patrick Morkan, Phasmer Humm, Rathir Citizen, Reddle Mane, Rolan Arleand, Scoundrel, Thelgood Skoria, Traveler, Varani Wayfarer, Wane Emundas, Wine Raething *Matt Welton (Credited Only) *Dave Wittenberg - Alabon Llyrgryf, Aryn Kest, Brit Codgan, Caradas Hyne, Cartery Jayck, Derfel, Desiderus Trav, Elias Hurk, Eran Methneen, Florian Brennac, Fynwick Iver, Irion, Kellis Cen, Lord Cras, Mad Harst, Maun Cointaker, Myrddin Glas, Narit Wyle, Niahm Kent, Ochdran Fall, Orwae Nes, Orwin Dunn, Rhunir Wesnon, Sparrow, Walen Forstid *Matt Wolf (Credited Only) Trivia *Khamazandu's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Simon Templeman, but he's voiced by James Horan in the game. *Liam O'Brien is credited as Assyr, but that character does not appear in the game. *Robin Atkin Downes is credited as Grimshaw, but that character does not appear in the game. *Templar Octienne's voice actor was mistakenly credited as Peter Woodward, but he's voiced by André Sogliuzzo in the game. Category:Video Games Category:2012 Video Games